This invention relates to a spring device for use in playground equipment. More particularly, it relates to a hollow dome spring device composed of an elastomeric material for use with such equipment which involves a rocking or teetering motion.
The use of elastomeric materials to effect a spring action in playground apparatus is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,516,766; 3,837,610 and 3,675,919 all employ some type of elastomeric material in place of coil springs. Resilient biasing of certain playground equipment is also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,341,377; 3,836,140; and 3,204,953. While the elastomeric devices disclosed in these patents obviate some of the shortcomings of coil springs, they require specially designed enclosures, rocking mechanisms or closure plates which are susceptible to a pinching action. This is of concern where small children are involved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,365 also discloses an elastomeric spring. However, it is designed for use in vehicle suspension systems.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a spring device for use with playground equipment which reduces the risk of injury to children.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a spring device of the foregoing type which is composed of an elastomeric material, is durable and has a long life span.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a spring device of the foregoing type which can be assembled or retrofitted to playground equipment using a minimum number of parts.
It is still another advantage of the present invention to provide a spring device of the foregoing type which can provide a multi directional rocking motion and therefore be employed with playground equipment of various types.
It is a still further advantage of the present invention to provide a process for producing a spring device of the foregoing type.